1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of board games and more particularly, to board games in which players may demonstrate knowledge of deceased individuals and the circumstances surrounding their deaths for advancement during the course of the game. More particularly, it relates to a board game where advancement of a player's marker results in a selection of a category of questions to which a correct response earns the player a further opportunity for advancement.
2. The Prior Art
Various board games for educational and amusement purposes are known from the prior art. The Diaz U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,198, discloses a board game of geopolitical and related knowledge. More specifically, it discloses a board game using geographical, historical, political and sociological knowledge and the like for teaching and testing the players.
The Santagata U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,794, discloses a trivia game which directs association with the decade of the 1950s and provides educational entertainment in association with an understanding of various categories of knowledge of that decade.
The Pavis U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,214, discloses an interpretive game with players' scoring for advancement determined by the answering response of the player, with each of several possible responses having various answer values.
Other games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,391,333; 5,013,048; and 5,048,842. However, none of these prior art patents discloses a game requiring the demonstration of knowledge of deceased individuals and the circumstances surrounding their deaths and the like.